Meant For Death
by CSIElmo
Summary: A Jeff Hardy story. With a happy and sad ending to choose from...Please read and review! Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Vince McMahon sighed as he walked into the meeting room to find all his wrestlers waiting impatiently. "Will all of you please calm down? You aren't in here because you are in trouble. You are in here because I have some bad news. Sapphire has suffered another death in her family and she will be out for at least one or two weeks," he said, as they all shook their heads sadly. She had already suffered two deaths before; now the third. "Does she need anyone to be by her side?" Jeff Hardy asked, as Vince nodded. "Yes, as a matter of fact, she requested that you and Trish go be with her. That means you two will be given time off, but I'll let you know right now, it's not a problem that you take time off," he answered, as Trish and Jeff both nodded. "When should we leave?" she asked, as Vince looked at his watch. "Just go to the front office. They'll give you the information," he answered, as they thanked him and then walked out. As they were walking to the desk, Jeff blew out a breath. "I feel so bad for her. First her sister, then her Dad, and now another family member. Do you know who passed?" he asked Trish. "No, I know just as much as you do on what happened," she answered, shrugging. They approached the desk and immediately the secretary smiled sweetly. "Mr. McMahon told me to give you these," she said, handing them both a ticket. "Your flight leaves in four hours, so you better go to the hotel and pack your bags," she added on happily. They thanked her and as they were walking out of the building, Sapphires worst enemy and ex-best friend showed up. "Well where are you going, Mr. Hottie?" she asked, trailing a finger down his cheek. "No where you need to know about Allex. We just really need to go, so if you'll excuse us," he answered, as he grabbed Trish's hand and walked rapidly down the stairs. She turned around and watched as they got in his rental car. "I'll get you in my arms Jeff and when I do, that bitch will never touch you again," she said to herself, referring to Sapphire. She smiled evilly, and walked inside the building.  
  
:: The Del Coronado Hotel ::  
  
Once they reached their hotel in Coronado, California, they immediately went to the concierge to find out what Sapphire's room number was. "I'm sorry sir, I cant give you that information," the man said, as Jeff rolled his eyes. "Yes you can. She's our best friend and we need to see her," he replied. "It's okay guys, I'm right here," a voice said from behind. They turned around and couldn't help but gasp when they saw Sapphire. She looked awful. It was obvious she had been crying a lot. "Oh my God honey, come here," Jeff said, as he opened his arms. She walked over to him and hugged him. She then hugged Trish. "Thanks for coming," she said, as tears started falling down her cheeks. "Let's go upstairs," Trish suggested, as she wrapped an arm around her best friend. "We're here for you, okay?" she asked, as Sapphire nodded. "Thank you," she whispered sadly, as they pressed the button for the elevator. "So, if you don't mind me asking, who passed away?" Jeff asked, as they walked into the elevator. "My mother is the one who died. I don't know why she did this to me," she answered, burying her face into her hands, as she started crying. He sighed and pulled her close to him. "She didn't do it on purpose. She loved you. Remember, I lost my mother and she's still watching down on me. Same goes for you," he said, as they walked out. "I guess you're right. I just wish she would have stayed a little longer," she replied, as they approached her hotel suite. She pulled out her key and opened the door. "There are two bedrooms. Either I can sleep with one of you, or I can sleep alone or vice versa," she said, as Trish whispered something into Jeff's ear. "Don't you start your secrets," Sapphire said, trying to smile. "Don't worry, it wasn't a secret. I just said maybe it's better for Jeff to sleep with you. You'll have someone there to hold on to," Trish replied, as Sapphire nodded. "I'd like that, unless you mind," she said, as Jeff shook his head. "No, not at all," he replied, as he picked up his bag. "Well Trish, your bedroom is on the left and I'll show you to mine," Sapphire said, as Jeff followed her to the room. Once inside, he set his bag down and watched as she took off her jacket. It was true he had a physical attraction to her and not only that, he was in love with her. But, he had to remember, he wasn't here for that. "What side do you sleep on?' she asked, as he smiled. "We're best friends, you should know that by now," he answered, as she pretended to think. "Left?" she asked, as he nodded. "Good, because I sleep on the right," she answered, as he put his bag in the closet. "I'm so hungry," Trish complained, entering the room. "You're always hungry," Jeff and Sapphire said in unison. "Now don't you two start ganging up on me," she replied, giving them a mean look. "Oh stop that. How 'bout we all go out to eat? My treat," Jeff said, as they nodded. "Okay, that's cool with me," Sapphire replied. "It's definitely cool with me too!" Trish exclaimed, running out of the room to the front door. Jeff rolled his eyes and smiled. "That girl has got serious problems," he said, as they walked out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
When they entered the restaurant, a swarm of fans ran over to them. Even though Sapphire didn't feel like it, she still went ahead and signed autographs. Finally, after 10 minutes, security shoved the fans away from them. They sat down at a table and looked at the menu. "Hello and welcome to our restaurant. What would you three like to drink tonight?" the waiter asked happily. "I'll have a coke," Jeff said. "I'll just keep my water, thank you," Trish answered, as Sapphire ran a hand through her hair. "I'd like some vodka," she said, as the waiter nodded. "I'll be right back," he replied, walking away. "Since when do you drink vodka?" Jeff asked, as she sighed. "Since half of my family died," she answered, rubbing her tired eyes. He shrugged and watched as Trish gave him a concerned look. "I'm back with your drinks, do you know what you'd like for dinner?" the waiter asked, as he set down their glasses. After they ate and got to the hotel, it was no surprise that Sapphire had passed out in the car. Jeff picked her up and opened the door. "Don't worry about her. Everything is fine," Jeff told Trish, who was very concerned. "Okay, but if she or you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," she said, as he nodded thankfully. He kissed her on the cheek and watched as she closed her bedroom door. He then walked to Sapphire's bedroom and set her on the bed. He pulled the covers over her and watched her breathe. He never knew someone breathing would be interesting to watch, but he was wrong. She had always been beautiful, but now she looked even more beautiful. He kissed her on the forehead and sighed. "If only you could feel the same way about me," he whispered sadly.  
  
:: Morning, 7:30 a.m ::  
  
When he woke up, he noticed that she was gone. He immediately walked out of the room and looked for her. His fear soon went away, when he saw her and Trish talking to a man. Even if his fear went away, his jealousy came. "Thank you and I'll see you there," Sapphire said, as she hugged him. She walked him to the door and gave him one more hug. He then walked out. "He was cute," Trish said, as Sapphire rolled her eyes. "Who was that?" Jeff suddenly asked, coming into their sight. "That was my cousin, Rusty," she answered, as Trish smiled. "Yeah, wasn't he cute?" she asked, as Jeff gave her a weird look. "Oh never mind, you wouldn't know," she said, as he smiled. "I'm surprised you don't have a hang over," he replied, referring to Sapphire. "I know, I'm pretty surprised as well," she said, stretching her arms. "Well hate to get off of that wonderful subject, but should I start getting dressed?" he asked sarcastically. Sapphire rolled her eyes and punched him in the gut. He leaned over as if he were hurt and grunted. "Yes you should and don't ever be sarcastic with me again," she answered, jokingly. He nodded quickly and ran into the bedroom to get dressed. "He's hott in his boxers," Trish suddenly blurted out. "What?" Sapphire asked, raising an eyebrow. "I said he was hott in his boxers," Trish answered, licking her lips. "You are so weird, but I wanted to thank you for acting that way. I've been laughing, which is good and it's all because of you and Jeff," Sapphire said, as Trish opened her arms. "Anything for you. We're pals chica. Forever," she replied, hugging her. "Hate to ruin your love fest, but I'm ready to go," Jeff said, coming out of the room. "You got ready that fast? Did you brush your teeth and wash your face?" Trish asked, as he stuck out his tongue. "Yes mommy, I did everything," he answered, as Sapphire looked down sadly. "I'm sorry honey, I forgot," he said, as she shook her head. "It's okay, don't worry about it," she replied, trying to act like it was nothing. "Are you sure?' he asked, as she nodded. "Positive," she answered, walking to the door. "Now, let's go," she said, opening it. They walked out, her following. She knew it was going to be hard seeing her mother in a casket, but it was nothing different from seeing her sister and dad. She blew out a breath and closed the door. Hopefully she was right. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
When they arrived at the church, Sapphire couldn't help but start crying. The sight of her mom in her white casket made the tears fall down her cheeks. "I can't look at her," she said, as she buried her face in Jeff's chest. "Shhh, calm down," he replied, caressing her long, blonde hair softly. "She's so white and cold. Why does this keep happening to me?" she asked, crying. "I don't know why it keeps happening, but you have to calm down. I understand it hurts, but I don't want you to get out of control," he answered, kissing her ear. She sighed and looked at her mom for the last time. "I love you. I'll love you forever," she whispered, as they two men from the mortuary closed the casket. After everyone said their speeches and the funeral was over, Sapphire, Jeff and Trish all drove back to the hotel silently. They entered the hotel room and immediately Sapphire went to her bedroom. Jeff waited until the door shut and when it did, he turned to Trish concerned. "You think she's okay?" he asked nervously. "Oh Please Jeff. Her mothers funeral was an hour ago. Do you really think she's okay?" Trish asked back, rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm just really concerned," he answered, as she laid her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I snapped at you like that. I guess I'm concerned too," she said, sighing. "Well, I'll take care of her, so you don't need to worry," he replied, as she smiled. "Thanks Jeff," she said, walking into her room. She shut the door and all he could do was rake a hand through his hair. He hoped he could take care of Sapphire. He blew out a breath and walked to the bedroom door. "Can I come in?" he asked, knocking lightly. "No!" she yelled. Instead of listening, he opened the door. "I said no!" she exclaimed, throwing a shoe at him. "I don't care what you said, you're going to listen to me," he said, as she glared at him. "What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?" she asked meanly. "I've been through the same thing and I think I can help you," he answered, as her glare turned into an innocent face. He walked over to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry Jeff. I don't mean to act like this, it's just frustrating and sad. My sister, my dad and my mom. Who's next? My brother and than me?" she asked, as he shook his head. "Don't ever say that again. Please don't say that again," he answered, as she gave him a confused look. "Why cant I say that?" she asked, letting go of him. "I couldn't bare to live without you. We're best friends. We need each other," he answered, as she smiled a little. "Thank you Jeff. Thank you for everything," she said, as he shrugged. "It's no problem. Anything for you and really and truly, I think the best thing for you right now, is to sleep," he replied, as she nodded. "I guess your right," she said, slipping under the covers. "Of course I'm right," he replied, chuckling. She rolled her eyes and yawned. She didn't know what she would do without Jeff. 3 hours later, she woke up to the smell of steak. She got out of bed and walked out of the room to find Trish chasing Jeff. "Give me the sauce now!" Trish yelled, as he stuck out his tongue. Sapphire smiled as she watched them. Her two very best friends were chasing each other over a simple thing as sauce. No wonder they were her best friends. "I see you two are having fun," she said, as she grabbed the sauce from Jeff. "Hey, how did you do that?" Trish asked, as Sapphire smiled proudly. "I'm just the damn good," she answered laughing. "Whatever," Jeff said, as he grabbed the sauce out of her hand. "Take it away from him," Trish replied, as Sapphire shook her head. "Sorry, I don't think I can help you on this one," she said, walking back into her bedroom. "Ugh! Screw you!" Trish exclaimed. "I love you too," Sapphire said, as she shut the door. Jeff smiled and waved the bottle of sauce in front of her face. "Fine, you can put the sauce on, asshole," she said, as he smiled. "Good," he replied shortly, as he walked over to the grill and started to put the sauce on the steaks. "You know, this is a nice suite. It comes with like everything," she said, as he nodded. "I know, seriously. I was surprised at how much it came with," he replied, as he sat down on the couch. "You think Sapphire will like our cooking?" she asked, as he smiled. "Of course, because unlike what she said, you and I, we are that damn good," he answered, as they both laughed. When dinner time came, they were indeed right. Sapphire loved their food. "I'm surprised that two people who were fighting over the sauce could actually make a decent dinner," she said, as Trish and Jeff gave her a mean look. She chuckled and drank some water. "You two are too funny," she said, as Jeff nodded. "Well I knew that I was funny, but her? Nah, I don't think so," he replied, referring to Trish. "Oh, get a life," she said, hitting him on the shoulder. "Oh get a life," he replied, mimicking her. She rolled her eyes and picked up the three empty plates. "You guys go ahead and get some sleep. I'll do the dish washing," she said, as Sapphire cocked her head to the side. "Are you sure? I can help you if you'd like," she offered, as Trish shook her head. "No, I can do it by myself," she said, as Jeff shrugged. "Well whatever, but thanks," he replied, as Trish started to wash the plates. They walked into the bedroom and shut the door. "Did you know I'm not even tired?" she asked, as he nodded. "I bet it's because you took a 3 hour nap earlier," he answered, taking off his shirt. "Yeah, you're right, but I'm surprised you aren't falling asleep. You've done a lot of stuff today," she said, as he shrugged. "No biggie," he replied, as she smiled. "Trying to act like the tough guy, I see," she said. "I am a tough guy," he replied, sticking out his tongue. "Suuuree," she said, walking into the bathroom. He shook his head and smiled. She was finally starting to brighten up. He knew her happiness wouldn't last for long, but at least there was some being shown. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Once Jeff got into bed, Sapphire walked out of the bathroom. "I still can picture her as if she were here," she told him sadly. He sat up and motioned her to get into bed. Once she did, he held her close. "Don't worry. Like I said before, she's watching you and telling you when to do the right things," he said, as she smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she replied, shutting off the lights. She let go of him and looked up at the ceiling. * She's telling me when to do the right things * she thought in her head. She looked over at Jeff and even though she couldn't see him clearly because of the darkness, she still knew where his mouth was. She leaned over and cupped his face in her hands. Before he could say anything, she pressed her lips onto his. To her surprise, he wasn't pushing away. Instead, he just wrapped his arms around her and invited her to get closer. They continued kissing, until he stopped. "What was that for?" he asked, out of breath. "You said my mom is looking down and telling me when to do the right thing. I've been wanting to do that for so long and she finally gave me the strength to do it," she answered, as he smiled. "I'm glad you did it. I thought I'd never get the chance and now since I have, I want to kiss you even more," he said, as he pressed his lips against hers again. They broke off and all they could do was smile. And the whole rest of the night, they slept in each others arms. When they woke up, they were still in the same position. She smiled and gave him a light peck on his lips. "No no no. I want more," he said smiling, as he kissed her. She smiled and hugged him. "I love you," she sighed out. " I love you too," he said, as he held her hand underneath the covers. "Rise in shine!" Trish screamed, as she burst through the door. She watched them kiss and suddenly her eyes widened. "Am I missing something here?' she asked, as Sapphire laughed. "Yeah you dumb ass. We're a couple," she answered, as Trish smiled. "Oh my God, no way!" she exclaimed, as Jeff plugged his ears with his fingers. "Would you mind not being so loud?" he asked, as she pouted. "Sorry Jeffers. Well, I'll see you two downstairs at the café," she answered, changing the subject. "See ya," she said, as she walked out. Sapphire rolled her eyes and got out of bed. "I need a shower," she said, walking into the bathroom. "Me too, but I'll wait until you're done," he replied, as she walked back out with an amazed look on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked, as she shook her head slowly. "Nothing. You are just the first guy that didn't say he wanted to shower with me and that's a good thing. Thank you," she answered, as he shrugged. "No problem. Even though your body is very attractive, I love you for who you are," he said, as she jumped back on the bed. "Can't we just stay here? Leave Trish downstairs?" she asked, kissing him. He smiled and caressed her face. "If you want to . It's rude, but she'll get over it sooner or later," he answered, as Sapphire got off the bed. "Nah, I guess we'll go downstairs after our showers. I don't want her to beat my ass," she said, as he laughed. She shut the door and all he could hear after that was the shower running. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Everything was going better than expected.  
  
:: Hotel's Café ::  
  
When they arrived, Trish was already half done with her food. "Thanks for coming super early," she said sarcastically. "Shut it," Jeff and Sapphire replied in unison. She went to speak, but stopped. "Okay," she said softly and after that, not another word came out of her mouth. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
:: Airport, 9:30 a.m ::  
  
"Are you sure you don't have any flights to Raleigh today?" Jeff asked, as the lady nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. Why would I be lying to you?" she asked back meanly. "Well, thanks anyway," he said, as he turned around. "Wait, I'm so sorry. There is a flight going to Raleigh today. I didn't see it on the computer. I can put you on standby and see what happens," she replied, as he nodded. "That would be good," he said, as the lady handed him a piece of paper. "Take this to gate B2 and give this to the person working the counter. They will then give you a standby ticket," she explained. "If you don't mind, I also need one for my girlfriend," he said, as the lady handed him another piece of paper with writing on it. "There you go. Have a nice trip," she replied, as he thanked her. He walked over to where Sapphire was sitting and handed her one of the papers. "We're on standby, but I think there is a good chance we'll get on the plane," he said, as she half-smiled. "Cool," she replied shortly. He noticed the look on her face and frowned. "Are you sure you want to go back to wrestling this soon?" he asked, pushing a lose strand of hair out of her face. "Yes, I'm positive. I need that atmosphere soon," she answered, nodding. "But Vince told me and Trish that you could take a week or two off," he said. "No, I want to go back as soon as possible," she replied, as he blew out a breath. "Fine," he said as he picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder. She got up from where she was seated and grabbed her bag also. "Okay, I'm ready," she said, as they started to walk to the gate.  
  
:: Raleigh, North Carolina, 4:50 p.m ::  
  
They did get on the plane and now were driving to the arena where RAW would be at. "That was a long flight," Sapphire said, yawning. "Yes it was. I'm tired myself. But you don't have to worry, Vince wont make you do any wrestling tonight. He doesn't even know we're coming yet," Jeff replied, as she laid her head against the window. 5 minutes later, they were at the arena and talking to none other than, Vince. "Are you sure you want to come back now?" he asked concerned for her. "Jeff asked the same question. I do want to come back. I'm positive," she answered truthfully. "Okay. You can start next Monday," he said, as she smiled. "Thank you so, so much. Can I still travel with you guys even if I'm not competing?" she asked, as Vince nodded. "Of course you can," he answered. "Another thing we wanted to let you know was that Trish went on to Toronto to see her grandmother," Jeff said, as a big smile appeared on Vince's face. "I know, she called me earlier. She also told me you two got together. Congratulations. It's about damn time," he replied, as they both smiled as well. "She doesn't keep her mouth shut, does she?" Sapphire asked, as her cheeks started to redden. "Well, I have to go to a scene with Dwayne, but I'll talk to you two later," he answered, as he walked away. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thanks for being here with me this whole time," she said, as he kissed her. "Well, well, well. How cute. After a funeral, two people get together. Was that part of your plan, pretend your mom died, so you could get Jeff into bed?" Allex asked, as Sapphire balled her firsts. "Allex, why don't you go pick on someone that really cares about what you say. Because frankly, we don't care," Jeff answered, as he went back to kissing Sapphire. Allex looked at them in disgust and walked away madly. Once they knew she was gone, they broke off laughing. "What a bitch," Sapphire said, shaking her head. "Oh I know. I don't even know why she's here in wrestling. Everyone hates her," he replied, as she sighed. "And to think she and I used to be best friends. I hope you don't think that I got with you because I need someone to hold on to," she said, as he pulled her close. "Of course I don't think that. I'm in love with you and you are in love with me and that's all that matters. Allex doesn't know what she's talking about," he replied, reassuringly. She smiled and smelled the wonderful scent of him. "I'm so happy I have you with me," she said, as he held her tight. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
A week later, it was Monday. It was time for Sapphire to get back in the ring. As the nWo's music hit, she walked out with a disgusted look on her face. She grabbed the microphone and stuck up the middle finger as the fans started booing. "I'm out here tonight because I have a serious problem with the members of Team Xtreme," she said, as everyone cheered. "Oh cheer all you want. The guys for Lita and the girls for Matt and Jeff. It's nothing new. Those 3 assholes came down to this ring and pushed me down. Then Lita did her moonsault on me. No one humiliates me like that! So tonight, I challenge Lita and the Hardyz to a match between myself, Booker T, and The Big Show!" she exclaimed, evilly. Suddenly, the Hardyz music hit and out came Matt, Jeff and Amy. "You know what Fate, we accept!" Matt yelled. "You think my moonsault was humiliating. It'll be nothing compared to what I do to you tonight," Amy said, as the crowd cheered. "I'm glad you accepted, but I forgot to tell you something...Watch your back," she replied, as Booker and The Big Show hit Matt and Jeff from behind. Sapphire got out of the ring and grabbed Amy by the hair. "You think you're going to humiliate me?" she asked, as she punched Amy in the face. The nWo's music hit and they walked backstage happily. Sapphire sat down on the floor and waited until Jeff came backstage. Once he did, she stood up and hugged him. "That was fun," she said, as he kissed her forehead. "Yes, it was. I can't wait for the match. I'm going to beat your ass," he replied, jokingly. She let go of him and stuck out her tongue. "We'll just see about that, now wont we?" she asked, walking away with her hands on her hips. He shook his head and smiled. She was too much, but he loved her more than anything. As he started to walk to his locker room, he heard people screaming inside the other room. He immediately ran in to find Sapphire and Allex beating the hell out of each other. "You bitch, I'm going to kill you!" Sapphire yelled, ramming Allex's head into the ground. "Stop it!" he yelled, picking her up. "Jeff, let go of me. Let me hit her some more," she yelled back, as he shook his head. Allex stood up and gave them a mean look. "Vince is going to hear about this and then you wont be so great anymore!" she yelled, as she ran out. Jeff put Sapphire down and looked at her amazed. "What were you thinking?" he asked, as she shook her head. "I don't know. She dissed me and I just went at her," she answered, blowing out a breath. He sighed and brought his finger up to the top of her eyebrow. "You're bleeding. We better clean that up before it gets worse," he said, as she nodded. "Okay," she replied shortly. He walked into the bathroom and wet a rag. He then walked back out and dabbed it on the cut. "This will do for now. After the show we can put a band-aid on it, so the crowd doesn't notice," he said, as he kissed her softly. "Thank you for taking such good care of me," she replied, as he kissed her again. "No problem," he said, as one of the stage hands came in the room. "Thank God I found you guys. I've been looking for you everywhere. It's time to go on out for your match," the man said, as Jeff and Sapphire quickly ran out the door. When the match was finished and everyone showered, Jeff and Sapphire happily held hands while walking to the car. "I'm glad no one has a problem with our relationship," Sapphire said, as he opened the door for her. "Why would they?" he asked, as she shrugged. "I don't know. Never mind. Forget I said anything," she answered, as he closed the door. He walked around and got in the car also. "All I can say is, if anyone has a problem with our relationship, then they are just stupid," he said, as he started the car. "Yeah, you're right," she replied, as he drove out of the parking lot.  
  
:: Hotel Room, 8:00 p.m ::  
  
They walked in and immediately Sapphire gasped. Candles were lit everywhere, and white and red rose petals led from the floor onto the bed. She turned around and smiled when Jeff turned off the lights. "What's this for?" she asked, as he placed his hands on her hips. "It's for you, and only you," he answered, as he started to kiss her neck. She closed her eyes and smiled. "That feels good," she sighed out. He pushed her onto the bed softly and got on top of her. As he removed her shirt, he noticed she was shaking. He stopped and looked at her confused. "What's wrong? Why are you shaking?" he asked concerned. She looked at him ashamed. "I'm scared. I've never done this before," she answered, as he got off of her. "Oh my God Sapphire. I didn't know. I'm sorry," he said, as she sat up. "It's okay. I should have told you earlier. This really is lovely and I wish I could share this moment with you, but I'm just scared," she replied, as he nodded. "I totally understand," he said, as she smiled. "Thank you so much," she replied, putting her shirt back on. For the next hour, all they did was talk and tell stories. It got to the point that Sapphire felt bad about what she did to Jeff. She pushed him away, instead of pulling him in. She always said when she loved someone, she would give herself to them. Jeff was the one she loved and she knew she need to do. She turned to him and cupped his face in her hands. "Jeff, I'm ready to do this. I love you and I'm willing to share that love," she said, as he looked at her unsure. "Are you absolutely, positively sure?" he asked, as she nodded. "Positive. Just please go slow, don't rush me," she answered, as he kissed her softly. "Don't worry. I'll do everything you say and do everything you want me to," he said, as he laid her on the bed again. "I love you," she whispered into his ear, as he removed her shirt for the second time. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
When Sapphire woke up, she was not only very happy, but very relaxed. She looked over at Jeff and kissed him. "Thank you," she said, as he smiled. "No need to thank me. I love you," he replied, as she got on top of him. "I love you too, more than you could ever imagine," she said, kissing him again. She sighed and rested her head on his chest. "We have to get over to the arena," he said, caressing her hair. "I don't care. I want to be here with you," she replied, as he kissed her forehead. "That's fine with me," he said, as he pulled the covers over them.  
  
:: Arena, 12:40 p.m ::  
  
When they arrived, Jeff's brother Matt, ran over to them. "Do you know how late you two are? We had our meeting an hour ago!" he exclaimed, as Sapphire swallowed hard. "Is Vince mad at us?" she asked a little frightened. "No, I'm not, but next time, try to be on time," Vince answered, as he came into view. "We're sorry," Jeff said, as Vince shook his head. "Don't worry about it," he replied shortly, as he walked away. "What was that all about? He came and he went," Sapphire said, as both brothers shrugged. "Who knows?' Matt asked, as Amy approached them. "Hey guys, what's up?" she asked happily. "Nothing much," Sapphire and Jeff said in unison. "Fun, fun," she said sarcastically. Matt smiled and kissed her. "If you'll excuse us, I think we have somewhere to go," he replied, as he grabbed her by the waist and ran away. Sapphire looked at Jeff with a weird look. "Something is really going on around here," she said, as he nodded. "I know what you mean. I wonder what it is," he replied, as she shrugged. "Well, whatever. Doesn't concern us," she said smiling. "We've had our fun," he replied, smiling as well. She wrapped her arms around his waist and then they both walked to the locker room happily.  
  
:: Match, The Hardyz w/ Lita vs. X-Pac and Booker T w/ Fate ::  
  
During the match, as Jeff went for the swanton, Sapphire hit his leg making him fall. She started laughing, but the angry Amy hit her from behind. They exchanged punches, until X-pac did a spin kick to Amy. Eventually, the match ended with Booker and X-pac winning. After the match, Amy, Matt, Jeff and Sapphire all went out to a local restaurant called, "Hooters." As the waitress brought their food, Amy caught Matt staring at the lady's breast. "What the hell is your problem?" she asked him, as the lady walked away. "Huh? What do you mean what's my problem?" he asked back, as Sapphire and Jeff looked at them dumbfounded. "You were looking right at her breast. I'm not blind!" she exclaimed, as he rolled his eyes. "I was not and even if I was, a man can't help looking at women and their body parts. I still love you honey, I'm sorry," he said, as she nodded. "Okay, fine. I'm sorry that I yelled at you," she replied. "They are lucky that they can solve a problem in like a second," Sapphire whispered. "I know, seriously," Jeff replied, shortly. They both shrugged and started to eat.  
  
*~*~ 2 months later ~*~*  
  
Jeff and Sapphire hadn't had any girlfriend/boyfriend problems and were as happy as can be. Even if they had been together for only 2 months, they had been best friends for 2 ½ years and Jeff knew he wanted to marry her. So, here he was, at a jewelry shop prepared to buy her an engagement ring. As he looked around, a specific ring caught his eye. He looked closely at it and he knew that was the one. It had a sapphire in the middle with diamonds surrounding it. "Excuse me, can I please buy this ring?" he asked the salesperson, pointing to the sapphire/diamond ring. "Would you like to see it first, I can-No, I know I want it," Jeff said, cutting the man off. "Okay," the man replied shortly, as he opened the glass door. After Jeff had bought the ring, he drove back to the hotel to meet up with Sapphire, Trish, Matt and Amy. They were going to have a party to celebrate Sapphire's womens' title win. As he approached them, Matt gave him a suspicious look. "Where were you? We've been waiting for a half an our," he said, annoyed. Jeff gulped and shrugged. "I was around. Sorry I'm late," he replied, as Sapphire also gave him a suspicious look. "You were around?" she asked, as he nodded. "Yes, but I'm back. Now let's celebrate!" he exclaimed, trying to get everyone off the subject. "Fine, let's go," she said, walking past him, instead of walking with him. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned. "Nothing is wrong. Let's just go and get this over with. I don't even want a party, this is all stupid," she answered, pushing his arm off of her. "Can I help with cheering you up?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. She rolled her eyes and walked out of his grasp. "No, I don't want cheering up. Let's just go!" she exclaimed unhappily, as she walked away. He sighed and raked a hand through his hair. He knew she was mad at him, but he smiled. He knew once he asked her to marry him, she would be happy and know why he couldn't tell her where he had gone. He chuckled a little and then ran to catch up with the rest of them. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
When they entered the restaurant, she gasped at how it was decorated. "Thank you guys!" she exclaimed, hugging Matt, Amy and Trish. She looked at Jeff, but turned away. She had a bad feeling. She had a feeling that Jeff had been out with someone else, behind her back. She felt the tears, but held them back. She would talk to him afterward about it. Now, all she was going to do was be happy and celebrate. During the party, she accomplished what she had wanted to do; to be happy. As she went to the bar to grab another beer, Jeff stopped her. "Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked, as she gave him a disgusted look. "Why don't you go out with another one of your girlfriends? I don't have time for you," she replied, as she ordered her drink. "You think I have other girlfriends?" Oh come on!" he exclaimed laughing. "Well then tell me where you were," she said, as he frowned. "I can't tell you, but when it's the right time, I will tell. Please believe me," he replied, as she slapped him. "I can't believe you expect me to believe something like that. As far as us two being together, we're...we're through!" she yelled, as she grabbed her beer and disappeared into the crowd. Jeff sat down on the bar stool slowly. He felt like his world had ended. He felt like his heart had stopped. He raked his hands through his hair and reached down into his pocket. The ring he had bought was in its little case. His lip quivered as tears came strolling down his face. He was going to keep the ring because he knew he would get her back at any cost.  
  
:: Hotel, 11:00 p.m ::  
  
When Jeff entered his hotel room, it was no surprise that Sapphire had taken all of her things out. He blew out a breath and fell back on the queen sized bed. He once again took out the ring and looked at it. He was in love with her, hadn't he showed her that? How could she think he was cheating on her? He sighed and unbuttoned his shirt to go to bed. He hopefully would fine a way to talk to her without her pushing him away. But for now he just wanted to go to sleep and forget about everything. When he woke up, he was surprised to see Trish sitting on his bed. "Where did you come from?" he asked, as she laughed. "I came from the jolly green giant's house," she answered sarcastically, as he sat up. "Great," he said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway onto more serious things, Sapphire told me what happened between you two. I'm really sorry Jeff," she replied, as she rubbed his arm lightly. "She doesn't understand. When I went out, I wasn't cheating on her. If I tell you, do you promise you wont tell?" he asked, as she pretended to think. "No Jeff, I'll tell the whole world. Just tell me!" she exclaimed anxiously. "I went out and bought an engagement ring. I want to marry her," he said, as Trish jumped off the bed in excitement. "No way!" she yelled, as she ran around the room happily. Jeff rolled his eyes and blew out a breath. "Will you help me find a way to ask her?" he asked, as Trish stopped running. "Of course I will and I already have an idea. Since we are all going to Cameron for our time off tomorrow, you should propose to her somewhere there," she answered, as he nodded. "You are so right and I know just where to ask her. But you have to get her there," he said, as Trish gave him an "oh please" look. "Jeese Jeff. You know I can get Sapphire anywhere," she replied laughing. "Oh yeah, huh?" he said shortly. "I have to go, but call me as soon as possible so we can arrange everything!" she squealed. He nodded and kissed her on the cheek. She then ran out happily. He smiled and shook his head. He knew he could trust Trish with everything, but damn was she a weird freak.  
  
:: 2 days later ::  
  
Jeff smiled as he waited outside his house. He couldn't wait. Chills were running up his spine. He had everything set up. As he watched the car pull up in the driveway, he sighed. Sapphire had one of the meanest looks on her face, but she sure was looking beautiful. "I thought you said this was an important occasion. I'm all dressed up and it's only Jeff," Sapphire complained as they walked to where he was. "Just shut up and go along with it. Tonight he's going to tell you what he did that night and believe me, you'll regret what you did," Trish said, as he took Sapphire's hand in his. "Hey baby," he greeted nervously. She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but stare at him. He was looking incredible. Rarely do you see Jeff Hardy in fancy pants and a fancy shirt. She couldn't help but smile. "Hi," she said shortly. "Well, I'm going to leave you two, goodbye!" Trish exclaimed, as she ran quickly back to the car. "What's her problem?" Sapphire asked, as Jeff shrugged. "I don't know. I just want you to know that I love you and after tonight, we will be together again," he answered reassuringly. She shrugged and smiled slightly. "We will just have to see about that," she said, as he led her to a small table set for two. She looked around in amazement. They table was on a hill and surrounding it was fire. She sat down, as Jeff poured her some wine. "Oh wow, you're being a gentleman," she said, sarcastically. He sat down also and looked at her sternly. "Please Sapphire, just act like you're enjoying this," he replied, as they started to eat. 30 minutes later, they had finished eating. Jeff stood up and grabbed her hand. "Come with me," he said, as she did so. They walked into a tree house that he had built when he was 9. "This is the whole purpose of the dinner. Ever since I was little, I always dreamed of having the perfect girl. I never though I would find her, until I met you. You always bring a smile to my face and you always make me laugh. It wasn't until we got together that I knew I couldn't live without you. That was why I was late that one day. I got you something that I hope you say yes to and I hope you treasure forever. Sapphire, I love you, will you make me the happiest man on this earth by being my Mrs. Hardy?" he asked, as tears trickled down her face. "Oh my God Jeff. I can't believe I accused you of cheating on me. I never knew you loved me this much, but I can tell you this, I do love you more than anything. And yes, I will be your Mrs. Hardy," she answered, as he slipped the ring on her finger. He hugged her and they shared the most passionate kiss they had ever had. "I love you so much," she said, as he started to kiss her neck. "I love you too; forever and always," he replied, taking her down to the floor with him. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
The next morning, Sapphire was happily making breakfast when the doorbell rang. "Can you get it Jeff?" she asked, as he nodded. He opened the door and immediately, Trish hugged him. "How are the newly engaged couple!" she yelled happily. "Hey Chica," Sapphire said, as she hugged her. "Oh my God, the ring looks great on you," Trish replied, as she sat down on the couch. "I'm making breakfast, you want some?" Sapphire asked, as Trish rubbed her stomach. "Yes I do please. I am so hungry," she answered, as Jeff sat on the couch. A minute later, Sapphire sat down as well. She cuddled close to Jeff and smiled. "You are so, so cute. You are like a teddy bear," she said, as she kissed him. "You guys go so well together," Trish said, smiling. "Yes we do," Jeff replied, hugging Sapphire tight. An hour later they were finished eating breakfast and on their way to visit Jeff's dad, Gilbert. When they arrived there, Gilbert happily hugged Sapphire. "Welcome to the family!" he exclaimed, as all four of them sat down on the couch. "Thank you so much," she replied, almost in tears. It was nothing to cry about, but she was just so happy. "No need to thank me. I waited for a long time 'till Jeff found the perfect woman and you sure are that woman," Gilbert said, as she smiled. "I'm really happy you feel that way. I love Jeff more than anything," she replied, kissing him. "I see that, oh and congrats on your title win!" he exclaimed, as she laughed. "Thank you," she said, shortly.  
  
:: 4 months later ::  
  
Everything had gone by so fast. The story of her life, her love and now her engagement had gone by rapidly. Here she was with Trish, in the limo, taking her to the church where her wedding would take place. As she waited until they got there, Trish took out a gift. "This is from Jeff to you," she said, handing Sapphire the gift. She opened the card and read. My Baby Sapphire, These are for you to wear on our wedding day. Hope you like them. Jeff  
  
She opened the gift anxiously and smiled when she saw what it was. He had made armbands especially for her. They were white with pearls on them. She slipped them on and started to laugh. "I cannot believe he made these. They are beautiful," she said, as Trish nodded. "Totally. You get my present later, hee hee," she replied with a sneaky look. "Tell me what it is!" Sapphire exclaimed. But before Trish could reply, the car stopped. "Excuse me, this isn't the church! Driver, this isn't the church," Sapphire yelled. The driver looked back at her with a frightened look on his face. "Ma'am we ran out of gas," he said, as Sapphire's jaw dropped. "What are you talking about? We couldn't have lost gas!" she exclaimed, as the man shrugged. "I'm sorry," he answered, as she opened the door. "Sorry my ass!" she yelled, as she started running. "Where are you going?" she heard Trish ask, but she kept on running and running. She needed to get to that church.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the church everyone was waiting impatiently. "Do you think she changed her mind about marrying me?" Jeff asked, as Matt shook his head. "Of course not man. She loves you. She probably is just running late," he answered reassuringly. "I hope so Matt. I really do hope so," Jeff said, as he looked at the door again and waited for her arrival. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"Dude, I really don't think she's coming," Jeff said, as he sighed. "She will come, don't worry," Matt replied, trying to think of where Sapphire might be. "It's been 20 minutes already Matt. Doesn't that give you a clue?" Jeff asked, as suddenly the doors burst open. "It doesn't give me a clue, it gives me an answer. An answer that I was right. She is here," Matt answered, as Sapphire sweaty and all walked in arm in arm with Gilbert. Jeff blew out a long breath and smiled. She did come; she did love him. As she approached him, he held her hands. "Thank you," he mouthed, as she nodded. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to wed Jeffrey Nero Hardy and Sapphire Christine Calloway. If you now both have anything to say to each other, this is the time," the priest said, as Jeff nodded. "Sapphire, the day I saw you I was in awe. You are beautiful. Your long, blonde hair and your hazel eyes, you are absolutely perfect. But even if the looks weren't there, I'd still love you. You have a heart like no other has. I really can't even believe I'm up here with you. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you, but in a way I guess I do deserve you. We deserve each other and I love you more than anything is this entire world," he said, as she couldn't help but start crying. "Thank you Jeff. I have to say the same for you. I always heard the girls screaming in the background for you and to tell you the truth, I'd get jealous. I have to admit, you are very good looking, but you are cute and cuddly too. When I needed someone, you were there. Then, when we finally got together; when I finally placed my lips against yours, I felt the love. You are a wonderful person and I am so lucky to have you in my life. And I want you in my life forever. I love you Jeffrey Nero Hardy," she replied, as a tear strolled down his cheek. She smiled and wiped the tear off his face. "Now, if there is anyone who has cause why this couple should not wed in marriage, you may speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest said, as there was no answer. "Well then, Jeff, do you take this woman to be your wife?" he asked, as Jeff nodded. "Yes, I do," he answered. "And Sapphire, do you take this man to be your husband?" the priest asked, as she smiled. "Yes I do," she answered, nodding. "Well then, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest said, as Jeff lifted her veil. "I love you," he whispered, as he kissed her passionately.  
  
:: Honey Moon Suite, 9:00 p.m ::  
  
Jeff picked her up and set her down on the bed. "I've heard this is the best part of the marriage," he said laughing. She smiled and looked deep into his green eyes. "God I am so in love with you," she replied, kissing him hard. He smiled and took off his tie. As she started to unbutton his shirt, he stopped her. "I just want to let you know that I love you and I will always love you for the rest of our lives," he said, as she took his shirt off. A week later, they started to pack for their real honeymoon. They were going to Hawaii. As Sapphire packed some lingerie, he smiled. "I see we are going to have a little fun," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled and kissed him. "I think we are," she replied, as someone knocked on the door. "I'll go get it," she said, as he nodded. She walked to the door and opened it to see no one was there. "Hello?' she asked, as she walked into the hall. Suddenly, she felt something crash against the back of her head. She looked up, but all she saw was black. She then fell to the floor. The next thing she knew, she was in a dark room, chained to the wall. "Help me!" she yelled. "Believe me, no one is able to hear you," a voice said. Sapphire looked at the person and gasped. "Allex? Are you the one behind this?" she asked, as Allex nodded. "Yes, I am. Aren't you proud?" she asked back, sarcastically. "Please, let me go. Please, I just want to get back to Jeff," Sapphire answered, as she started to sob. "Awww, poor little Sapphire. Wants her baby Jeff. I want him too, which is why, I'm going to kill you. You'll be out of his life for good," Allex said, as she pulled out a small, black gun. "Please don't Allex. Please!" Sapphire exclaimed. "No, I'm not taking your shit anymore. I'm going to kill you and then -Put the gun down!" someone yelled, interrupting her. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Allex turned around and rolled her eyes. "My perfect plan is ruined. You know Jeff, I didn't want to kill you, but I guess now I will have to," she said, pointing the gun at him. "Allex, think about this for a second. We can work together. I came to tell you I'm really in love with you and I will kill Sapphire for you," he replied, as Allex started laughing. "You really think I'm going to believe that? Do you think I'm stupid?" she asked, as he shook his head. "No, I don't think your stupid. Just put the god damn gun down before you do something you will regret," he answered, as she shook her head nervously. "I wont regret this. Not at all," she said, as she pointed the gun once again at Sapphire. "Finally, you're going to be dead bitch," she yelled, as she started to pull the trigger. But before any bullets were shot, Jeff jumped on Allex, sending both of them to the floor. As he went to grab the gun, she bit his hand. "Ah shit!" he yelled, as she started kicking him. "You think you are better than me? I don't think so!" she yelled back, as she laughed. "Actually, I am better than you," he said, tripping her. She fell to the ground, but as he grabbed her leg, he heard a loud noise. He looked over at Sapphire and gasped when he saw blood gushing out of her stomach. She yelped in pain and held her stomach. "It hurts!" she yelled, crying. "Sapphire!" Jeff yelled, as he ran over to her. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her waist. "This will help you baby," he said, breathing hard. "Awww, poor baby. You're going to die too," Allex replied, holding the gun up. He closed his eyes and waited. He knew he was going to get killed. BAM!! Suddenly he heard a shot. The weird thing was, he didn't feel anything. He opened his eyes to see Allex sprawled out on the floor. "What the hell?" he asked, as he looked up. There stood Trish with the maddest look he had ever seen in his entire life. "I hated you from the start," she said, as she dropped the gun. "Trish, thank God you're here. We need help, call an ambulance!" he yelled, as she nodded. "I already did. They'll get Sapphire, I know she'll be fine. But this bitch, is dead," she said, almost smiling. "Police! Everyone stay where you are!" two officers yelled, as they ran into the room. "Officers, we need help. We need an ambulance!" Jeff yelled, as they nodded. "They are coming, but first we need to unchain her. Who chained her up like that?" the man asked, as Trish pointed to the dead Allex. "She did. She must have the key in her pocket or somewhere," she answered, as she started to look for it. "No, it's in my pocket. She put it there on purpose," Sapphire said weakly. Jeff reached into her pocket and sure enough there it was. He immediately unlocked the chains and picked her up. "Where is the god damn ambulance!" he yelled, as the police officer pointed outside. Jeff ran out the door and set her down on the stretcher. "Please we need to go now," he said frantically. "Of course we will, we just need to strap her in and- No, get her there now!" Jeff exclaimed, interrupting the paramedic. "Yes sir," the man said, putting her in the ambulance.  
  
:: Hospital ::  
  
Jeff sighed as he stared at the ceiling. They said she would be okay, but he had a bad feeling. "Honey, it's okay. Sapphire is strong," Trish said, hugging him. "I know she is, but I don't know if she is strong enough to take this," he replied, as the doctor came out. "Mr. Hardy, Mrs. Stratus, you may now see Sapphire," he said, as they both rushed into the hospital room.  
  
Note: I have made a chapter with a sad ending and a chapter with a happy ending. You readers can pick which one you want to read. But, if you want to read both, you can. Thanks! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Note: This is the sad ending  
  
When they walked in, they looked at her sadly. Her face was pale and her eyes were half closed. "I can't look at her. I'm sorry," Trish said, as tears rolled down her face. She couldn't take it. It was too sad to see and all she could do, was walk out of the room. Jeff sighed and took Sapphire's hand. "Hey baby, it's me Jeff," he said, as she smiled slightly. "Hey. I requested for you to come in, because I know I'm not going to be on this earth for much longer," she said softly. He shook his head as he started to sob. "No, don't say that. You are going to live and we are going to have a happy life," he replied, as she shook her head. "No Jeff, we won't. I guess it's my time to go. I just want to tell you that you have been the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I love you so, so much and I really wish we could have had a family and continued our honey moon," she said, chuckling. He pushed a strand of hair out of her face and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you too and I always will," he replied, as she sighed. "Forever and always," she said, as she closed her eyes. He looked at the monitor and all he saw as a straight line. "No Sapphire. No, don't do this to me!" he exclaimed, shaking her. "Sapphire please!" he yelled, crying. Suddenly, the doctor rushed in and looked at the monitor as well. He shook his head and looked at Jeff. "I already know," Jeff mouthed, as more tears fell down his face. A week later, Jeff stood looking at Sapphire in her coffin. He blew out a breath and wiped the tears from his face. "I know you can't hear me, but I always want you to know that I love you. You will always be in my mind; always in my heart. You were the only person I loved truly. Thank you for everything you did for me, but most importantly, thank you for loving me," he said, as he kissed her forehead. He set a red rose in her hand and watched as they closed the casket and lowered it down into the dirt. He sighed and suddenly felt something hugging him. "I love you too, but I guess I was just meant for death," a voice whispered into his ear. He looked up and saw nothing. "Sapphire?" he asked in shock. "Yes, it's me. I might not be standing there with you, but my spirit will always be with you. I love you," she answered, as he smiled. Yes, it was a sad time in his life, but at the same time, happy. He'd always have her with him; forever and always. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Note: This is the happy ending  
  
As Jeff and Trish walked in, they sighed happily when they saw Sapphire was smiling. "Hey guys. Thanks for helping me," she said, softly. "No problem baby. How are you?" he asked, caressing her cheek. "Eh, I'm okay. This wound sure hurts like a bitch, but they reassure me that I'm going to live," she answered, laughing. "Well, you sure seem like you're doing fine for someone who has just been shot," Trish said, as Sapphire smiled. "I know, aren't you proud?" she asked, as they nodded. "Yes, we are. We're just so happy your alive. We were scared," Jeff answered, as she held his hand. "I love you Jeff and I'm not leaving this earth without you," she answered, as he kissed her. "Well it seems everyone is happy," the doctor said, as he walked in. "We are," Trish and Jeff said in unison. "That's fantastic, but if you don't mind, I'll need you two to step out. We need to do another checkup," he replied, as they nodded. "I'll be right back," Jeff said, kissing her forehead. They then walked out. "Ready for a checkup?" the doctor asked happily.  
  
::2 months later ::  
  
Jeff and Sapphire smiled as they walked through the park, hand in hand. Her wound had healed and pretty much, their thoughts of what happened were gone. All they could think about was how happy they were. "This is great. You and me together, I couldn't ask for more," Sapphire said, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I know, I couldn't ask for more either. You're my life, my everything," he replied, kissing her. She smiled and blew out a breath. "Jeff, I need to tell you something," she said nervously, as she stopped walking. "Okay, go ahead and tell me," he replied, as she swallowed hard. "I don't know how you are going to take this, but yesterday when I went for another checkup the doctor didn't only tell me that I was doing great," she said, as he looked at her suspiciously. "Then what else did he tell you?" he asked, curiously. She grabbed his hand and set it on her stomach. "I'm pregnant," she answered, as his jaw dropped. "What do you mean how am I going to take this? This is great news! I'm going to be a dad?" he asked, as she nodded happily. He smiled and twirled her around. "Oh my God. Now I need to get extra hair dye and - I love you," she answered cutting him off, as she pressed her lips against his. He raked his hands through her hair and kissed her back. "I love you too and this is how it was always supposed to be," he said, as he wrapped an arm around her. "Yes it was supposed to be this way and just for the record, our child is going to have nothing to do with hair dye," she replied, as they both walked away laughing. 


End file.
